sweet rewards
by citrine sunflower
Summary: "I'm you're pure reflection, if you smile, I'll smile, If you're angry I'll be angry with you" I said to him. I did not expect him to kiss me...Damn those lips  OCXRUSS, OCXAMERICA
1. Chapter 1

SWEET REWARDS

Me: Yo cuties, I'm back with another fiction

So here we go...

**Chapter 1**

Another new semester has started today and I'm taking that freaking Statistics class with Mr. Alfred.

How can he be a lecturer, he's too carefree and sinfully too handsome as well. I was mumbling to myself.

Speak of the devil (mumble or think of him) he shall appear in front of you. This is absolutely true as the handsome devil himself reincarnated in front of me.

I was like...CRAP...WHERE DOES HE POP OUT FROM... (Thinking aloud to myself)

There he is...smiling all so deviously to me... "Good Morning Mr. Jones, I'm in your stat class this semester" I said without thinking...again

"Oh I see, better buckle up" " I won't be gentle with you"

Ya right...great...as if I need more warning from you...my mom already gave a lengthy speech to me today... so save it (Thinking to myself again)

"I understand Mr. Jones and I make sure to get an A for your paper this semester" I said with a soft smile and tried to run away from him.

He smiled back and said "I know I'm sinfully handsome and intelligent, so I make sure you get what you want" before he went into the class few feet away from me

I stared at him till he vanishes to his class and I FELT MY FACE WAS SO HOT AND WODERING IF THERE ARE ANY CRACKS OR BLACK HOLES AT THIS COLLEGE THAT I CAN DIVE MYSELF IN...Damn that burger loving jerk...

I mentally swore to make sure to get that "A" and flaunt it in front of him...serve him right...he thinks that I can't get it is...We'll see about that...

By the time I turn and started to walk, I hit something hard and fell back... thank god, somebody held me by my waist before I fall completely to the ground.

"Oh hi Ivan, thanks for saving me, I owe you one" I said before collecting my books from the ground.

"Nyet, it's nothing, be careful when you're walking, I don't want you to hurt yourself"... he said while giving me his signature childlike smile.

I mentally smiled to myself while thinking about his "Nyet" thing, its adorable...It has its own adorable sound to it...its cute

I smiled back and said "I'm taking Stats, Geography, English literature and Biology this semester, how about you?"

He smiled and said "I'm taking those papers as well da"

"Cool, let's get going" I said before rushing him with me to Mr. Wang's class for Geography.

1st few days were pure bliss for me...that is before we reach for Mr. Jones class on Friday morning.

Does he hold any personal grudge with me...I mumble again before I reached to THAT BURGER LOVING JERK'S class...

"Who has personal grudge with you da"...it was Ivan with his childlike smile again but the smile was somewhat scarier than I expected...

"Yo Ivan, you almost gave me heart attact...don't do that" I smile before playfully hitting his shoulder...I successfully dodged his question and walked as fast as I could to my favourite spot at the class.

As we enter the class... Mr. Jones gave us a very weird look which I can't describe.

I ignored it and went to my seat and waited for the class to finish so that I can jet out of the class.

During the class, Ivan gave me a note which surprised me...(which literally freaked me out)

Hi all,

I'm slightly hyper today, so drop in your reviews so that I can write more for you all...


	2. Chapter 2

SWEET REWARDS

**CHAPTER 2**

POV- ALFRED 

There she is...my favourite girl...Its always fun to tease her and watch her all tense up with blush and anger...I love those expressions.

At 1st those were done to pass my time... as time goes by...something about her attracted me...something very magnetic about this girl. I must find out... she is driving me crazy.

She usually very quiet and super quite especially in my class, yeah... she took algebra and basic math before and she totally sucked at them...I used the opportunity to rub it on her face...which made her work twice as much to get better grades...which I'm really proud of her...but I won't show yet...I have to wait till her final year and day to confess to her...That's right...I'm a lecturer ...need to be wise...(Most of the time)

My heart almost burst out when she mumbled that I'm too carefree and sinfully too handsome as well.

Does she ever notice her surrounding, so obliviously cute... I was walking right behind her...

I want to tease her... so, I went in front of her and smiled...She instantly froze and started to form any rational sentences that she can muster while her face turned few shades of red.

I can't help it, she bit her lips before replying to me. That her habit, she always bit her lower lip to reply my questions and before she escapes from me.

I said... "Oh I see, better buckle up" "I won't be gentle with you"

YEAH BABE...I saw those glints of determination in her eyes again...she bit her lower lip again...I would have kissed her if she wasn't my student at that moment...

After she voiced out her thoughts, she about to run away from me...not yet sweetie (I told her mentally)

I said "I know I'm sinfully handsome and intelligent, so I make sure you get what you want"

Her expressions were priceless...few kinds of emotions transpired in few minutes...I chuckled and headed to my class...I need to restrain myself before I kissed her senseless at the hallway...

Today is Monday, damn it, I only can see her and tease her to max level again on Friday.

It's Friday, I saw my girl with that Russki...why is he standing so damn near to her and so overly friendly... GOD SHE EVEN GAVE HER SWEET SMILE TO HIM...WHAT THE HELL...

During the class that Damn Russki gave my girl a note...I can see that she paled for a moment and staring at him before I call her to answer my question...


	3. Chapter 3

SWEET REWARDS

**CHAPTER 3**

POV-IVAN B 

Today is another semester to enjoy my life with my precious flower. I was walking to the second floor as I know she will be heading there...I know her schedule...she is very systematic and punctual for her classes.

(Flashback)

_It's been few agonising years since I moved to this country. 2 years ago, I was transferred to this college to pursue my studies. I was bored and angry with fate...till I met her..._

_It was spring, she was walking alone under Sakura trees out-side of the college. Weird was my 1__st__ thought about her. People either they see front /back or at their sides, when they are walking. She was looking up at those trees while walking straight ahead. I also noticed that she was mumbling something._

_It didn't take long for her to notice me (Anyway I was walking in front of her...obviously she will notice me). She told me "what a nice weather and scenery". I'm more appreciative of her eyes, they are deep shade of brown...very mesmeric I was speechless for a moment till she disappeared from my sight that day but I won't allow her to disappear from my life._

_From that moment, I take note of her schedule and coordinated our so-called unexpected meetings. I gained her trust, I protected her and I became her friend. My plans are perfect. By the time we graduate we will be lovers and she will be mine forever. _

_Now, my only impediment would be that obnoxious 4 eyes. I want kill him for teasing my flower so much but, if I do, she will be sad...How do I know...I asked her once about him...she said "TEACHERS SHOULD BE RESPECTED EVEN THOUGH SOME OF THEM ARE PAIN IN THE BUD". So, I postponed my plans to hurt him...for now._

(End of flashback)

I was humming my favourite song till I hit something, thank god I caught her on time, or else my flower would have hurt herself.

She told me that she owes me one for saving her...I mentally told her that I own her so it's okay.

"Nyet, it's nothing, be careful when you're walking, I don't want you to hurt yourself"... I said while smiling to her.

I noticed that if I say "Nyet" she will be smiling even more and tend to bite her lower lip...I should say it more often then da...

I was mentally smiling to myself till she said her current semester subject enrolment. I told her that I took same subjects as hers. She always thinks it as a coincident. Such a SWEET FLOWER OF MINE...

"Cool, let's get going" she told me before rushing to Mr. Wang's class for Geography...

I enjoyed life more because of her and today is Friday, that 4 eyes pig's class will be in the morning. I better rush to my flower.

I heard my kitten mumbled about someone having grudge towards her. I was instantly angered and I will personally torture them with my pipe before killing them slowly...

So, I asked her "Who has personal grudge with you da" with my best smile,

She was shocked to see me but kind enough to smile back and playfully hit my shoulder... she evaded my question but I shall will get my answer soon.

Seeing that idiotic stat lecturer angered me even more as we entered the class, I glared at him while my flower was not looking at me. How dare he looked at her so intensely, ONLY I CAN DO THAT...

She took her usual seat and I seated beside her. She looked as if she is ready to run for marathon... I can't take it any more...

I wrote a small note and pass it to her, she paled, I was nervous because she was staring at me so deeply till that pig called her.

Someday ALFRED SHALL RECEIVE MY PIPE JUSTICE...for interrupting these precious moments with my flower.

I will slowly torture him for the interruption. Kol kol kol kol...

* * *

><p><strong>+<br>OMAKE:-**

**OC:** What the bloody hell is going on in my life, this supposes to be a happy semester for me not disaster in making...

**IVAN:** She belongs to me...

**ALFRED:** Sorry Russki, she is mine and mine alone...

**ME:** Dudes, she belongs to me...I created her...

**IVAN:** Stalks closely to Citrine with his pipe...

**ALFRED:** Walks slowly with chainsaw to Citrine...

**IVAN & ALFRED:** DID YOU SAY SOMETHING (said simultaneously) both men reek with murderous aura...

**Me:** "NOPE"...sorry need to run now...Don't forget to review, love you all


End file.
